Blazed
by Ano Crazy Adventurer
Summary: A parody of Frozen to One Piece. Ever imagined One Piece characters in a similar casting as frozen? Watch as Luffy try to not be alone after seven years of being ignored and distant from his two brothers. Luffy with rubber powers upsets he himself and accidentally causes Ace and Sabo's fire powers to hit him! warning: no romance unless convinced Brotherly AceSaboLuff/RogerDragon


"Ace..."

It's been the third time since Luffy called out for his brother's name. But the elder D still didn't response. The younger boy pouted sadly.

"Go to sleep, Lu... ," the elder pushed away his brother in annoyance with a clear frown on his face. Accidentally,Luffy was pushed to the edge of the bed, and he fell down with a soft thud when he landed. He sighed in frustration. He wants to play, damn it! He pouted while crossing his arms. Just then, he remembered the magic words.

He smiled mischievously before climbing back up to his ten years old brother's bed and crept behind Ace. The seven years old D whispered to Ace's ear,

"Don't you wanna watch some fireworks?"

Ace's eyes were still shut but his smile made Luffy smirked.

* * *

><p>"Hurry Ace! Hurry!" cried the boy in joy, tugging on the elder's right arm.<p>

"Hold on Luffy! We won't want Sabo to miss the fun now, would we?" Ace patted his brother's head before knocking softly onto the wooden door to their other brother's room. "Oi... ," Ace called. There were some soft noises coming from the inside and that made Ace feel certain that their blond brother wasn't asleep, yet.

When the door was opened, the two D brothers smiled their cutest to their messy-looking blond brother.

"What is it, this time?" chuckling, Sabo placed his hands on his waist while watching his two brothers smiling with a hidden mischief intent.

"Say the magic words, Luffy."

Luffy climbed up to Sabo's ears to whisper something to him, in which the elder didn't bother.

_"Don't you wanna watch some fireworks?"_

Smirking, the three was then running down the staircase and headed to the main room of the castle. Ace and Sabo pushed close the door and leant on it before reaching to their excited little brother.

"Do the magic! Come on!" Luffy shrieked, almost too loud, but the two elders didn't bother.

"Ready, Ace?" Sabo grinned at Ace who grinned back in reply.

"Always will for our little Lu."

With that said, the two hold each other's hands and suppressed the red flame before releasing it up, above the three's heads. Luffy's eyes can't go any wider. His grin could since he's rubber.

"Awesome!" he grinned at his brothers who were ready for the next event. "More! More!"

"Wait, okay?" the second elder brother chuckled before shooting a beautiful flame from his index and middle finger. The red flame shaped into a black-flamed dragon and after a few seconds, it disappeared. Luffy had his mouth gaped in awe.

"My turn," the two younger brothers paid attention to their elder brother as he suppressed his flame long enough before releasing it for it to shape as a phoenix. Somehow, his red flame turned blue. With that new discovery, the younger brothers' eyes shone in excite.

"How did you do that?" Sabo asked excitedly.

"Well, you'll have to learn it by yourself," smirked Ace, proudly, before winking at Sabo who seemed a bit too enthusiastic.

"Come on, you two! More!"

Grinning, the two brothers started their performance.

Ace threw his flame to Luffy's right side while Sabo threw his flame to Luffy's left side. Luffy looked at it all with awe.

"Here's the magic trick, Luffy!" Ace called to gain his brother's attention. When Luffy looked at his brothers, the two elders started running on their flames and suddenly, they transformed into angels, or that's what Luffy assumed. The two fire users were soaring around as fire and the two created a massive pattern that looked like a rose, a cat, a dragon and many more beautiful shapes.

Giggling out of pure happiness, Luffy ran around and acted as if he could fly and touch the flames like his brothers. Unfortunately, he has no abilities as awesome as their brothers had, instead he's stuck with a curse by a stupid bandit witch who cursed him with having a body made of rubber.

As Luffy started mourning silently at his 'different-ness', Ace and Sabo called out their brother's name.

Noticing the sad look on Luffy's face, the two elders stopped soaring. Without each other realizing, the two brothers bumped into each other mid-air and accidentally caused a fire spark.

Luffy looked up as he felt the heat that was nearing him. He widened his eyes as he was too shocked and scared to move an inch.

The fire spark from Ace and Sabo's bump earlier hit Luffy's chest and the two only realized their mistake once Luffy screams in pain before passing out.

* * *

><p>"Luffy! Wake up! Lu!"<p>

The two elder brothers had tears threatening to fall down from their eyes and the two tried to call for help from anyone that was around and awake.

"Daaaadd!" Ace shrieked in fear. Sabo held Luffy's chest trying to reduce the heat on it.

The two were so busy sobbing that they didn't realize that four adults rushed into the hall once they've broke the door.

Shocked of the scene ahead of them, they hurried to the three brothers.

Dragon took his son into his lap and caressed his hair gently. He stared at the burnt scar across his son's chest in absolute shock. Roger and Rogue hugged the two sobbing brothers in order to calm them down. Kneeling at his grandson's unconscious body, Garp frowned before calmly looking at Ace and Sabo.

"What happened?" he asked with a non-threatening tone. He wouldn't want to make the two feel guilty as he didn't actually know what had happened.

Sobbing, Sabo answered on behalf of his brothers, "Lu-Luffy wanted us to show some fireworks to him... A-and so we did... As we were soaring in mid-air Luffy was being upset so Ace and I didn't realize that we were about to bump into each other. Because of the bump, there were fire sparks and it coincidentally.. A-aims to Luffy..."

The blond buried back his head to Rogue's arms.

Staring at the eldest D among them all, Garp stared at Luffy before asking them to follow him. This matter cannot be let known by others. Plus, the powers Ace and Sabo had can kill someone and can only be fought with magic itself.

As they say, _fight someone of your own size_.

* * *

><p>The Ds were soon riding horses with Garp leading them.<p>

Roger shared the same horse with Ace while Rogue shared the same horse with Sabo. As for Dragon, he had the unconscious Luffy in his lap while riding a horse right behind Garp's horse.

The eldest lead them to a serene riverside that had very clear water pouring in it.

They all stopped there and tied their horses at a tree nearby the riverbank. Ace and Sabo hurried to Dragon and their little brother as soon as Rogue and Roger placed them onto the ground.

The young adults and the two awake boys watch as Garp walk towards the river. He stopped right before the end of the land. Staring to the left and right, he then took a deep breath before summoning,

"Lady of the Snakes! You there!?"

Looking at each other, Rogue, Roger and Dragon were prepared to think that their father had gone crazy. Calling over the forbidden tribe? That's something he would never do.

As he got no replies after a few minutes, the old man stomped his right foot.

"Nyon! This is major matter! My grandson is probably dying right now!" gritting his teeth in anger, Garp took a single glance at his son and grandson.

After another few minutes, the royal family started to lose hope. Garp sighed in frustration before telling them to get their horses. As the old man was about to walk away from where he was, sounds of snakes hissing from all around could be heard and Garp smiled his widest in gratefulness.

Roger took Ace's hand and stayed close to Rogue and Sabo. Snakes start to appear from the trees and bushes around them and made even their horses to neigh in fear. As for Dragon, he just held Luffy tighter to his chest and went nearer to his father.

"Papa. Why are you summoning the forbidden river snake-women tribe? Isn't it against the rules this kingdom had? Knowing you, you're not the type to disobey this kind of rules...," Dragon whispered to his father as Garp just ignored him.

The whole D family watched as pink light shimmer in the darkness and two snakes swam across the river heading towards Garp.

Once the snakes reached the bank of the river, they shone ever so brightly in pink light and they eventually transformed into two human beings. One being a very beautiful young woman and the other appeared as an old but wise-looking woman. Roger had his mouth gaped at the magical scene ahead of him and eventually had Rogue smack his abs, thinking that he fell for the younger woman's marvelous looks.

"What can we help you, Garp-san?" the old woman asked while staring at the whole family behind the asked person.

"I need your help with my grandson."

The younger woman looked at him in disgust. "I still don't get why we should help this man." She huffed arrogantly to her left side while getting Dragon on his nerves.

"Garp has helped us in saving our tribe, Hancock. Be grateful. He's always helped tribes like us from reaching extinction. Now go and check the boy."

Got scolded wasn't the thing she likes the most, however she complied to the orders given.

Dragon hesitantly allowed the woman to touch and caress his son's skin and burnt chest and before he knew it, Hancock gave a light but long kiss on Luffy's chest. That left the little boy's chest scarred and the heat , Hancock stood up and went back to the river, beside the elder woman.

Luffy eventually flinches as Hancock got back into the river and he started to snore, much to his family's relief.

"Ace, Sabo... Come here," the old woman called for the brothers. Rogue and Roger let go of their hands, allowing their boys to go towards the snake-woman.

Glancing at their sleeping little brother, the two faced the two women calmly.

"Your powers are magnificent and truly powerful. As you grow up, they'll become stronger too. But you mustn't let your powers to bump even the slightest at it because fighting fire with fire isn't as good as they say," gently patting the boys' head, Old Nyon went further away from them all but didn't disappear just yet.

"Learn to control your powers. Garp, Roger and Dragon, teach them how to control their powers better and never allow a single contact between them two when both are fiery," with that said,the hissings slow down and the two snake-women sunk into the river and transformed back into snakes.

Staring hardly at the ground, Sabo looked at his brother then to his grandfather.

"We care for Lu's safety the most, and if that means we have to be separated, then... I-I'm willing to do so!"

Ace took in a deep breathe. "However that doesn't mean we have to live at different homes."

The two brothers watched at the oldest D as Garp stared back at them.

Sighing, Garp replied, "I have no other choice but to accept your suggestion. It is safer for your brother that way. And from now on, you three shall never see each other as often as before."

* * *

><p>A week after the incident, Luffy starts to notice that Ace and Sabo were shifting into completely different and separated rooms. He wondered why but in the end, he didn't care - as long as he could play with them as usual.<p>

Sadly, he does not know that his brothers will never be by his side as they were before.

"Hey Ace! Why are you shifting?" the cute little brother asked innocently as Ace refused to answer his brother. Luffy remember what happened that night, though he said it was all fine and it was just an accident, he knew it wasn't the best for them to stay playful like they were before. It's too dangerous!

As the eldest brother completely ignored him, Luffy pouted sadly and went to his second brother, Sabo.

"Sabo~! Tell me! Why are you guys shifting away?" Luffy hung on the blond's right sleeve but he was also ignored as Sabo was too deep in thoughts and too traumatized to treat their brother like before. Because of Sabo's ignorance, Luffy's heart throbbed in pain and he lets go his brother's sleeve and stared emotionlessly as Sabo walked away to his new room.

Silently, Luffy whispered to himself, "But what did I do wrong?"

* * *

><p>Staring at the dark sky outside, Luffy jumped in excite from his grandfather's lap as fireworks fill the night sky and how that reminds him of his brothers. He jumped off Garp's lap and headed towards his brothers' rooms.<p>

His first destination was of course, Ace's door.

Taking a deep breath, Luffy knocked a few times.

"Ace!

_Don't you wanna see some fireworks  
>Come on let's go and watch<br>I'm feeling so lonely  
>I wanna be with you<br>Oh Ace come on..."_

Now, Luffy is in front of Sabo's door.

"_I wished we'd stay together  
>Forever and ever<br>But not we aren't right now  
><em>

_Don't you wanna see some fireworks  
>We can also watch the stars"<em>

Waiting faithfully in front of the door to Sabo's room, Luffy stayed still with his huge hoping grin.

Inside, Sabo was frowning. He doesn't want to hurt his brother but darn it, he sounds so lonely!

"Go away Luffy!" he said that all for the sake of Luffy. _"Sorry Lu..."_

Almost breaking into tears, Luffy shakily replied, "Okay bye..."

With that Luffy walked away sadly with his heavy steps.

* * *

><p>After a few years since that incident, Luffy had turned twelve while Ace and Sabo turned sixteen and fifteen respectively.<p>

Garp had resigned as a king and left the position to Roger, who is ten years older than his own son, Dragon. With that, Roger became the king of Furi kingdom with his beloved Rogue as the queen. Dragon didn't envy him even a bit because he was well aware of the rules and he knew that being a king would be troublesome. And that eases Garp's choice of letting Roger ruling after him.

Things change however, not for the three brothers.

Of course the three had gotten stronger with the three men teaching them. Most of the time, Garp would be training them but not at the same time. Ace was specially trained by his father himself while Sabo had Dragon training him as the latter finds out Sabo's strategist abilities. As for Luffy, he is sometimes trained by his own father, and sometimes Roger. Most of the time, Garp and Rayleigh, Roger's faithful adviser would train him and shape him out as a strong boy - probably, but unbelievably stronger than his two brothers.

When it's not training time, and when he was really sure that the day had no trains for any of them, as night falls Luffy would often go to his brothers' room and sing,

"_Don't you wanna see some fireworks  
>Or go out and play with cats<br>I think some company is overdue  
>I've started talking to the cats all around<em>

_It gets a little lonely  
>When everyone's gone<br>Oh what should I do"_

Luffy stared at his brothers' doors before heading into his own room.

Inside the doors, Ace and Sabo were each training all by themselves. Sometimes, they try to control their flames but with Roger and Dragon watching, respectively. Though their intention is just to keep their beloved brother safe, Luffy wished he'd just die or get hurt but sadly, none of his brothers remember how he hated being alone and being alone hurts more than being wounded or getting hurt.

* * *

><p>Years passed and now Luffy's fourteen years old. It's just a week before Ace's eighteenth birthday but the king and the queen had to go to pay a visit to a faraway kingdom named West Point where the mighty and loving king, namely Edward Newgate or more known as Whitebeard ruled. The king had just adopted another son into his already so huge family and his kingdom is throwing a party over it.<p>

And so, being close friends with Whitebeard, Roger and Rogue had started packing their clothes and all before heading to sail on their ship to the West Point.

As the two lovers were finished packing, Luffy came out of nowhere, passing by Ace and Sabo's rooms and suddenly hugs them too. Roger and Rogue chuckled at his behaviour and hugged him back.

"Be safe!" Luffy grinned his widest and the three let go of the group hug.

"You be nice, boy! Don't give your father too many problems!" grinning back, Roger ruffled Luffy's already messy hair.

The three walked to the stairs and Ace and Sabo were waiting for the two downstairs.

Luffy grinned at his two brothers, but didn't receive a single glance from them. That upsets him but he remained cheerful so that his foster parents won't depart with worried emotions. Roger took Ace and Sabo's shoulders and hugged them ever so tightly. Rogue just stared with a smile that looked so serene and felt so.._different._

The youngest raven frowned at his foster parents' behaviour and couldn't help but worry. It was as if they were leaving..._forever..._

Scared of the possibility, Luffy too joined the group man-hug. Surprised, Ace and Sabo quickly let go of the hug and distanced themselves away from each other. Roger on the other hand realized Luffy's worry and he immediately reassures the boy that everything was gonna be just alright.

Rogue then gave a slight motherly kiss on Ace, Sabo and Luffy's cheeks. She waved them all goodbye as the pair walked to the awaiting ship at the harbor.

Dragon waved at the two from the harbor along with his own father and Rayleigh as the two sailed away heading towards West Point.

As Luffy had expected, the king and the queen had died during the sail as their ship were suddenly overthrown by the strong sea waves. It was rather rare for a strong ship like the one they were on to be overthrown like that, but as they say, it's fated that way.

Luffy was there at the burial of the king and queen's dead body, along with the grief-struck Dragon, Rayleigh and Garp. But Ace and Sabo weren't. The two were too shocked to accept the news.

What's more heartbreaking was Roger and Rogue had to see them three distancing from each other as their last memory of them.

Tears by tears flowed down their cheeks and they didn't care about their pride for the moment. Though in separated rooms, they knew that they were both feeling guilty at the same time.

Luffy, who had gotten back from the funeral walked down the dark hallways and stared emotionlessly at the ground he was stepping on. He walked to the between of Ace and Sabo's room. The two's rooms were just across each other but still not connected with any other rooms. Luffy angrily stared at both doors before breaking into silent tears. Dragon, who happened to pass by the hallway stopped and hid at one of the walls.

He sat down and listened as Luffy sadly sang to his brothers,

"_Please, I know you're in there  
>People were all asking where you were<br>I was up there  
>All alone<br>This is ridiculous  
>Oh please come out<em>

_Don't you know that we love you  
>Always did<br>But where are you when I need you"_

Luffy was hugging his knees and crying softly all alone in the hallway. Dragon had his tears rolling down his cheeks once more when he heard the melancholic voice of his son singing.

Luffy knew one sure thing now. His two brothers didn't want him anymore. Though he knows that they won't answer, he still wanted to ask,

_"Don't you wanna see some fireworks?"_

* * *

><p><span><em>A week later...<em>

* * *

><p>"Oi Luffy, get your lazy ass up," called the green-haired man wearing an armor with three swords hanging on his side.<p>

He had knocked the door to the D's room but Luffy has yet to give an answer.

It's already half an hour that he stood there and now, he's ready to slice the door open. Vein pops on his forehead before he angrily shouts,

"Oi shitty prince! It's your brother's coronation day, damn it! GET UP! That damned cook will kick your ass if you get there once the food's cold!" massaging his forehead, Zoro sighed ever so heavily.

Luffy was happily snoring inside until he heard Zoro, his best mate in the castle fuming at the door to his room.

"Ahhh fine Zoro... " Luffy took his pillow and covered his ears before he suddenly loads Zoro's last warnings.

"ACE'S CORONATION DAYYY! _AND PARTY! With food...," _ he whispered the last part but kept the grin he had. He jumped out of the bed and put on his best suit.

A white buttoned cardigan with a red coat on, and dark blue trousers with a pair of black leather shoes. He grinned at his own reflection on the mirror.

"Oi Luffy, you up yet? I'm gonna wreck this door down and you know I will do it," Luffy chuckles at Zoro's threat before replying,

"I'm up already, Zoro... Am all prepared too, you're dismissed!" the boy grinned his widest wile Zoro tched at the boy's simplicity.

Luffy took a step out of his room and walked to the nearest window.

Makino opened the windows and smiled seeing Luffy's grin. "Morning Luffy!"

"Mornin' Makino!"

He looked at the other maids who were also opening the windows.

He then felt himself being jumpy. Being a person who follows his instincts, Luffy skips here and there and held Makino's hands and started singing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wowow, finally, I have manage to publish the part one of this paraody! I wanted to write it all in a single chapter but... I need to update my Stories fic... Which is still not yet reaching the climax of the chapter. *sweatdrops*  
>Still! This is what I had promised! I seriously cant wait to write out the scene where Ace and Sabo will be singing the 'Let It Go'.<strong>

**As a spoiler, one of the Ds will also die. That will happen in the next chapter. ^^ whoop! Try and guess and I will make his death as valuable and memorable as ever! Everyone should try and love him! **

**Hrmm it's quite obvious now! ^^**

**Leave a review if you have time, okay? Sorry that it's not that great but this is what I can come out with! *hands up***

**Well! Need to continue the next chapter for Stories!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**N****O MATTER WHAT, I OWN NOTHING IN THIS. ONLY THE STORY PLOT CHANGES AND THE DESCRIPTIONS ON HOW THE SCENES WOULD BE. **

**ONE PIECE BELONGS TO EIICHIRO ODA WHILE FROZEN'S ORIGINAL IDEAS AND STORY PLOTS AND SONGS BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I ONLY OWN THE CREDITS IN WRITING THEM AS A FANDOM**


End file.
